1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating apparatus and method thereof; in particular, to a light emitting diode (LED)-based illuminating apparatus and method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Thanks for characteristics of low power consumption, high brightness, and long duration associated with LEDs, the LEDs are gradually applicable to various lighting means. Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of a conventional illuminating means. The conventional illuminating means includes a rectifying circuit 90, a lighting set 92 and a current source 94. The illuminating means further includes a plurality of LEDs in serial connection. In one implementation, the rectifying circuit 90 is a full-wave rectifying circuit for converting an alternating current (AC) current into a direct current (DC), which serves as an input power for the LEDs. When the serial-connected LEDs are turned on, the current source 94 provides a steady current for each of the LEDs in the lighting set 92.
For improving brightness of the lighting means, conventionally, a plurality of LEDs are serial-connected, however, correspondingly increasing a turn-on voltage of the lighting set 92. With the increased turn-on voltage of the lighting set 92, such lighting set 92 is conducted only when a voltage level of the input power is larger than the turn-on voltage. Therefore, a flashing effect associated with the lighting set 92 would be more significant.